Varsha
by missclouds
Summary: [NoyaKiyo]—Mungkin hujan. Dan memang hanya hujan yang tahu bagaimana caranya mempertemukan dua orang yang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk berteduh bersama di bawah bangunan sembari basa-basi dan berkata, "Hai, lama tidak bertemu. Apakah kau merindukanku?" –bernitadsp.


**Haikyu** _ **and all of its characters are belong to**_ **Haruichi** **Furudate** _ **. I don't take any material profit from it**_ **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning**_ : _**AR**_ **.** _ **AT**_ **. Minim dialog. Random. Acak-adul.** _ **OoC**_ **. Alur maju-mundur cantik /apaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin hujan. Dan memang hanya hujan yang tahu bagaimana caranya mempertemukan dua orang yang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk berteduh bersama di bawah bangunan sembari basa-basi dan berkata, "Hai, lama tidak bertemu. Apakah kau merindukanku?"

– **bernitadsp**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Varsha**

.

* * *

 **1**

Yu keluar dari gedung pengadilan perfektur Miyagi sambil mendengus. Sidang kali ini berjalan lebih lama dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan, sampai _molor_ dua jam. Dia lirik jam sport hitam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Sudah pukul tiga lebih seperempat menit. Jika tidak segera tancap gas maka dia akan ketinggalan acara reuni klub bola voli SMA Karasuno yang pertama kali diadakan. Semua orang sudah mempersiapkannya sampai sedemikian rupa. Tanaka- _san_ sudah repot-repot menelponnya tiga kali seminggu ini hanya untuk memastikan Yu bisa berangkat. Sudah dua kali pula tanggal acara diganti oleh Suga- _san_ untuk menyesuaikan dengan jadwal kerja Yu, yang pada dasarnya memang fleksibel. Maka dari itu, Yu merasa tidak pantas jika datang terlambat—apalagi sampai tidak datang.

* * *

 **2**

Yu melangkahkan kakinya selebar yang dia bisa, mulai berlari kecil akhirnya, ketika sampai di pelataran parkir. Dia mendecih pelan, mendapati posisi mobilnya yang tadi dia parkir sembarangan karena sempat terjebak macet dan terancam terlambat mengikuti persidangan melintang di sudut tempat parkir sehingga letaknya kelewat dekat dengan dua mobil lain yang berukuran jauh lebih besar dari sedan hitamnya. Untuk mengeluarkannya pasti makan waktu yang cukup lama. Hah.

* * *

 **3**

Menurut info yang Yu dapatkan dari Tanaka- _san_ , reuni berlokasi di rumah pelatih Ukai. Letaknya tidak jauh dari SMA Karasuno. Sekitar satu setengah jam dari pusat kota Miyagi kalau jalanan lancar. Lima belas menit jalan kaki dari toko kelontong di ujung jalan pulang dari sekolah. Menurut info dari Tanaka- _san_ lagi, reuni akan dimulai jam lima. Berarti Yu tidak akan terlambat, kecuali dia terjebak macet _lagi_ , atau ada jembatan amblas, atau ada alien yang menyerang bumi.

* * *

 **4**

Jalanan yang dilalui Yu tidak bisa dibilang ramai tapi tidak bisa juga dibilang legang. Para reporter menyebutnya rayap merayap... _eh_ padat merayap, kalau Yu tidak salah ingat. Dia masih bisa melajukan mobilnya, hanya saja dengan kecepatan maksimal 40 km/detik. Yu menghela napas, kemudian mengerling jamnya lagi. Sudah pukul empat lebih sepuluh menit. Kalau sampai di perbatasan Karasuno lalu lintas tidak serekat ini, dia masih bisa sampai sebelum jam lima.

* * *

 **5**

Yu berharap pendengarannya salah tangkap, tapi samar-samar, di kejauhan, dia bisa mendengarkan langit bergemuruh pelan.

 _Nah_ , tentu saja dia salah.

Dari mata coklat madunya dia bisa melihat kilat tengah bergelenyar membelah angkasa. Mendung tebal sudah menggantung di langit utara, arah tujuan Yu berkendara. Laki-laki itu mendecih pelan. Dia tidak suka hujan. Hujan selalu berhasil membangkitkan kenangan terburuknya.

Dan ketika petir tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, diikuti dengan guruh yang menggelegar, sebelah mata Yu menutup dan berkedut ngeri (berusaha setengah mati untuk menjaga kelopak mata yang sebelahnya lagi untuk tetap membuka— _demi Tuhan, dia sedang menyetir!_ ), sementara satu tangannya secara refleks terangkat dari kemudi untuk menyentuh lengan kiri, tempat di mana _pen_ penyangga lengan atasnya pernah dipasang bertahun-tahun yang lalu terasa ngilu.

 _Psikosomatik sialan!_

"Kita lihat, apa aku masih bisa lebih sial lagi dari ini?"

Sarkasme itu tidak tahan untuk tidak dia ujarkan.

* * *

 **6**

Yu mengalami kecelakaan enam tahun yang lalu, ketika umurnya 19 tahun, beberapa bulan sebelum hari kelulusannya. Seingat Yu, hari itu juga mendung seperti ini. Dia tengah _jogging_ di taman kecil dekat rumahnya saat sebuah truk besar dengan muatan yang kelewat banyak untuk ukurannya menukik turun dari tanjakan dengan kecepatan penuh sambil membunyikan klakson brutal. Yu yang sedang berdiri di tepi jalan saat itu hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan ngeri bagaimana truk yang kelihatan bisa limbung kapan saja itu meluncur menyusuri jalan.

Dan ketika dia menoleh ke arah sekiranya truk itu bakal menyasar, degupan jantungnya serasa lolos beberapa detakan.

Horor seketika menyergapnya.

Di tengah jalan raya. Seorang gadis kecil tengah menarik tali kekang anjing Husky yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya, berusaha menyeretnya pergi dari sana. Namun nihil. Anjing itu malah makin menempelkan badannya pada permukaan aspal, membuat si gadis kecil meraung menahan tangisnya yang mulai pecah.

Kala itu, di mata Yu, semuanya bagai dalam gerak lambat. Dia tidak sempat berpikir. Refleksnya memegang kendali. Kaki bersepatu kets itu menumpu badannya untuk berlari secepat dan semampu yang dia bisa, kemudian menghentak tanah untuk melemparkan diri ke tengah lintasan Si Kuda Besi.

 _Pasti akan sempat_ –begitu pikirnya.

Namun, ketika kewarasannya kembali mengambil alih, Yu tahu dia sudah terlambat.

Bukan terlambat menyelamatkan si gadis kecil dan juga peliharaan tersayangnya itu, tapi terlambat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

.

Bau hujan yang membasahi aspal tercium.

Selanjutnya, yang Yu sadari tubuhnya terpelanting jauh, pandangannya menjadi hitam—

—dan dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan tangan kirinya lagi

* * *

 **7**

Jika orang bijak sering berkata: _jangan pernah menantang alam_ , hal itu memang benar adanya.

Yu baru saja membuktikannya.

Nyatanya masih ada yang bisa membuat hari Yu menjadi lebih sial lagi.

Lelaki itu memutar stir mobilnya, mengarahkannya menuju tepi jalan ketika merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan mobilnya. Dengan gusar dia beranjak dari kursi kemudi untuk mengecek apa yang salah dengan mobilnya. Dan Yu menemukan jawabannya ketika dia membuka kap mobil. Asap mengepul di depan wajahnya, sukses membikin matanya berair. Membuatnya berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak mengumpat keras-keras.

Yu berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menendang _bamper_ mobil untuk yang kedua kalinya karena rasanya sakit. Jempol dibalik sepatu kulitnya pasti akan bengkak besar sekali.

* * *

 **8**

Ada sebuah bengkel kecil dua blok dari tempat mobil Yu macet. Dengan dibantu beberapa anak muda yang lewat, Yu berhasil mengantarkan mobil itu ke sana dengan lancar tanpa halangan yang berarti.

Paman pemilik bengkelnya ramah sekali. Dia mengenali Yu sebagai alumni SMA Karasuno setelah Yu menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Ketika Yu bertanya, demi sopan satun, dari mana pria dengan usia separuh abad itu mengetahuinya, dia tersenyum lebar sekali sampai Yu takut bibirnya bakal robek dan berkata kalau dirinya adalah penonton setia pertandingan bola voli klub mereka sejak dulu.

Yu hanya bisa membalas senyuman tulus itu dengan senyuman lainnya.

* * *

 **9**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima kurang seperempat ketika Yu memutuskan untuk pamit dan menitipkan mobilnya di bengkel saja. Dia akan mengambilnya nanti, sepulang dari acara reuni. Setelah mendapatkan arahan ke mana dia harus melangkah—maklum saja, dia sudah hampir lima tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di kampung halamannya ini karena kepindahannya jadi sudah agak lupa, selain itu banyak yang berubah dengan daerah ini—dia berjalan cepat-cepat.

Kata paman pemilik bengkel, Yu hanya perlu berjalan lurus terus sampai melewati dua perempatan besar, setelah itu belok ke kiri. Sekitar lima belas meter dari sana berdirilah toko kelontong yang dimaksud.

 _Uh-huh_. Mudah saja.

Dia akan bisa tepat waktu.

* * *

 **10**

Mendung bergulung semakin pekat dan angin yang berhembus mulai berbau khas _._ Bau yang Yu kenali sebagai bau hujan. Awan kumolonimbus itu sudah menggantung rendah sekali, seakan siap untuk menumpahkan ratusan kubik tetes air. Yu masih mujur karena kilat dan guntur belum muncul.

Maka dari itu, dia mulai berlari-lari kecil, mengabaikan jempol kakinya yang berdenyut saat sepatunya beradu dengan aspal.

* * *

 **11**

Yu mempertanyakan kemana perginya kemujurannya hari ini.

Lelaki itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia akhirnya mengumpat keras ketika tetes hujan pertama menjatuhi hidungnya. Dia berlari pontang-panting, berusaha meminimalisir tubuhnya supaya tidak terguyur hujan sampai kuyup.

Di persimpangan kedua dia bermanuver ke kiri kemudian melesat secepat yang dia bisa.

Ujung sepatunya nyaris bertabrakan dengan tumit berlapiskan sepatu ber-hak tinggi dari arah yang berlawanan ketika dia berusaha berteduh di bawah kanopi toko.

Dan ketika Yu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa sosok yang hampir ditubruknya ini, hanya butuh dua detik bagi Yu untuk mengenali siapa pemilik sepatu merah mengkilap itu.

"Kiyoko- _san_?" / "Noya- _san_?"

Ternyata performa lidahnya lebih cepat dibandingkan lobus otaknya dalam menggali informasi.

* * *

 **12**

Kiyoko Shimizu.

Seniornya di masa SMA dulu. Manajer klub volinya.

Jika waktu membawa pergi kenangan tentang klub, dan voli, _dan_ Kiyoko Shimizu dari kehidupan Yu selama enam tahun belakangan ini, maka waktu pulalah yang diam-diam mengembalikannya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan Kiyoko telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang memukau. Ah, ralat. _Sangat_ memukau. Walaupun, memang sih, dari dulu dia sudah memukau ( _–aduh_ _kenapa jadi banyak kata memukau_ _di sini?_ ).

Rambut hitamnya sebahunya yang dulu selalu digerai kini memanjang hingga menutupi punggung, dikuncir satu rendah dengan pita berwarna merah muda lembut. Wanita itu masih mengenakan kacamata dengan model yang sama, dengan warna yang sama pula. _Full frame._ Sukses membingkai wajahnya yang elok menjadi penuh kharisma. Ada sapuan _make up_ tipis pada wajah yang dulunya polos tanpa riasan itu. Bibirnya kini berwarna salem. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok _span_ selutut berwarna hitam, senada dengan blazer pas badan yang menjadi luarannya. Baju formal, sama seperti yang tengah Yu kenakan.

Satu kesimpulan yang berputa-putar di kepala Yu: menawan.

 _Ah iya._

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Yu cukup terheran-heran.

Wanita itu masih mengenalinya bahkan dengan tampilannya yang seperti ini dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan dengan rambutnya yang sudah tidak dibuat _liar_ lagi. Warnanya juga sudah Yu ganti dengan warna asli rambutnya. Coklat pekat tanpa ada sisipan warna kuning seperti dahulu.

Tebakan yang berungtung? Hm, mungkin saja.

* * *

 **13**

Diluar dugaan, ternyata Kiyoko lah yang membuka percakapan pertama mereka.

"Dengan apa kau datang, Noya- _san_?"

Yu memandang wanita itu sekilas. Dia perlu merunduk agar dapat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas—yang mengindikasikan bahwa sekarang Kiyoko lebih pendek darinya. Fakta bahwa laki-laki bisa tumbuh sangat cepat kini terbukti. Yu tidak tinggi-tinggi _amat_ sebenarnya, hnya sekitar 175 cm. Tapi sekarang dia lebih tinggi dari Kiyoko. Dan entaah mengapa itu melegakannya.

"Mobil sebenarnya, Kiyoko- _san_. Tapi sedang mogok dan sekarang sedang di perbaiki di bengkel." Yu meringis. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam toko, mengikuti Kiyoko yang sudah lebih dulu ada depannya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kapan kembali dari Inggris? Tanaka- _san_ dan yang lainnya bahkan tidak memberi tahuku kalau Kiyoko- _san_ akan datang hari ini." Pertanyaan beruntun itu tidak bisa dikontrol. Melesat seperti roket dari celah bibirnya.

"Aku naik bus, Noya- _san._ Beberapa minggu yang lalu, sebenarnya. Ah, aku yang melarang mereka semua memberitahumu." Wanita itu terkekeh kecil. Membuat satu rasa yang Yu kira telah hilang kembali merembes keluar.

Rasa rindu.

* * *

 **14**

Saat itu, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Yu berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyerocos dan berkata basa-basi seperti:

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu. Apakah kau merindukanku?"

Walaupun, sungguh, setengah mati Yu ingin mencoba melontarkan kata itu. Sekedar ingin tahu bagaiman reaksi wanita di depannya itu kali ini.

* * *

 **15**

Mereka masih melanjutkan sesi tanya jawab kecil itu sampai kilat yang menyilaukan disusul suara guntur yang menggelegar membuatnya terlonjak dari kursi. Dengkulnya terantuk meja keras sekali. Kedua matanya menutup, dan tangan kanannya kembali mencengkeram lengan kiri.

Untungnya Yu tidak jadi mengumpat. Untungnya lagi, dia tidak memekik seperti gadis.

Percakapan hangat mereka berhenti di tengah jalan.

Ketika Yu membuka sebelah matanya, wanita yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu tengah memandangnya dalam. Tepat di mata.

Yu meringis. Mengelus-elus luka bekas operasi di bawah kemeja hitamnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain mata sebiru langit milik Kiyoko, karena iris itu seakan sedang memindai dirinya luar dan dalam.

Dia merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi.

"Omong-omong, kau mengambil kuliah di bidang apa, Kiyoko- _san_?" mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Psikologi."

Raut kaku wanita itu akhirnya luntur. Mimik khawatir itu terpeta jelas di wajah ayunya.

Serasa melemparkan Yu kembali kemasa lalu.

* * *

 **16**

Yu ingat, ketika kesadarannya kembali terkumpul setelah pingsan dan dalam kondisi kritis berhari-hari, wajah pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Kiyoko yang bersimbah air mata. Gadis itu kemudian undur diri. Ibu dan ayah Yu datang selanjutnya untuk menyampaikan kabar duka; bahwa Yu sudah tidak bisa bermain voli lagi. Tangan kirinya luka parah.

Air mata kembali tumpah ruah, namun itu sama sekali bukan air mata Yu.

Bukan cuma tangan kirinya yang sudah tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi, melainkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia merasa begitu kebas.

* * *

 **17**

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja, dan Yu seperti mayat hidup. Dia hanya menatap kosong dari tempatnya duduk, bicara bila benar-benar perlu; seperti menjawab pertanyaan dengan opsi 'ya' dan 'tidak' atau jika dia ingin ke kamar kecil, serta makan dan minum ketika disuguhi. Begitu terus selama berminggu-minggu. Rutinitas yang diulang-ulang.

Anggota tim bola voli Karasuno sering datang sesudah latihan. Para alumni, seperti Daichi- _san_ , Suga- _san,_ Asahi- _san_ , dan Kiyoko- _san_ juga rajin berkunjung. Dan yang paling rutin datang adalah Kiyoko- _san_ , walaupun gadis itu selalu datang terpisah, tepat ketika Yu sedang sendirian atau tidak ada yang membesuk.

Ketika mereka semua berkunjung, Yu selalu memberikan senyuman yang dia usahakan membuat dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin membuat kawan-kawannya lebih khawatir dari ini. Tapi dia tahu bahwa hal tersebut malah semakin membuat teman-temannya khawatir setengah mati. Yu memang pemuda yang ceria dan tidak mudah putus asa, namun senyum yang dia tunjukkan saat itu sangat tidak masuk di akal. Pemuda itu menahan semua perasaannya seorang diri dan memilih menutup diri. Beban seberat itu harus dibagi. Jika tidak dia bisa _meledak_.

Mimpi terbesarnya sebagai perwakilan tim bola voli Jepang harus pupus. Tidak ada harapan lagi, walaupun tangan Yu bisa _diperbaiki_ , tetap tidak ada kesempatan lagi. Dia tidak bisa bermain voli lagi.

Seharusnya Yu menagis.

Tapi dia tidak bisa.

* * *

 **18**

Yu bisa mendengar suara frustasi Asahi- _san_ dan juga Tanaka- _san_ dari balik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Terdengar pula suara sengau milik Shoyo yang menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Terlihat siluet Daichi- _san_ dari kaca pintu yang buram, tengah merunduk resah.

Semua itu terjadi setelah mereka menjenguk bilik kamar Yu. Setelah menerima senyuman Yu saat mereka pamit.

Selalu begitu.

Dan Yu tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu.

* * *

 **19**

Ini kesekian kalinya Yu melihat air mata itu meluncur jatuh dari seorang Kiyoko Shimizu.

Lagi-lagi karena senyuman yang diberikan oleh Yu.

Tangan gadis itu terkepal di lututnya. Dia merunduk. Dan Yu tidak tahu tidakan apa yang mesti dilakukannya.

"Kau seharusnya menangis, Noya- _san_." Gadis itu berujar disela tangisnya. "Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sakit."

Yu masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Kau selalu melanjutkan latihan sendirian setelah kegiatan klub usai. Kau selalu berjuang mati-matian agar bertambah kuat setiap hari. Kau selalu bekerja keras. Voli adalah segalanya untukmu. Lolos seleksi Nasional dan menjadi perwakilan Jepang adalah mimpi terbesarmu. Aku tahu Noya- _san_. Aku selalu melihatmu."

Kata demi kata yang di ucapkan oleh Kiyoko melunturkan senyum yang Yu pasang, pelan-pelan, hingga akhirnya menyisakan wajahnya yang pias dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mudah menyerah," Gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya, menatap iris coklat madu Yu dalam-dalam. "...tapi ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyerah."

Ekspresi khawatir bercampur kalut yang ditahan itu berhasil mengikis pertahanan terakhir yang Yu bangun. Pijakannya untuk terus menambatkan hidup di dunia mulai runtuh.

Hingga akhirnya cairan bening itu lolos dari mata Yu saat dia berkedip. Semakin deras saat dia mencoba untuk menghapusnya kasar dengan telapak tangan.

Dan Kiyoko mencoba membuatkan pondasi untuk tembok pertahanan baru bagi Yu dengan merengkuh pemuda itu erat-erat dalam dekapannya.

Dengan terisak bersamanya.

* * *

 **20**

Setelah Kiyoko berhasil membuka _hatinya_ , Yu mulai _tidak terkendali_.

Tapi itu malah melegakan semua orang. Memberikan secercah harapan karena Yu berhasil berhenti membohongi dirinya sendiri. Membuatnya belajar menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Yang menjadi masalah yang sebenarnya bukan keadaan tangannya. Tangannya masih bisa digunakan untuk kegiatan-kegiatan lumrah sehari-hari, untungnya. Masalah utamanya adalah keadaan psikis Yu. Perang melawan dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini dia tidak bisa mengandalkan siapapun, karena hanya dia lah yang bisa membantu dirinya sendiri. Membantu menerima dirinya sendiri. Keadaannya.

Dia menjalani banyak sesi terapi psikis untuk hal ini. Begitu sulit baginya untuk bergerak maju karena terlalu banyak harapan yang tertanam di sana. Cita-cita yang Yu pupuk setinggi langit dihancurkan dengan mudahnya, dalam satu kedipan mata. Tentu saja dia merasa diperlakukan dengan tidak adil.

Tapi dia tidak bisa menghindari takdir yang sudah dituliskan untuknya 'kan—

—seberapapun inginnya dia melarikan diri?

* * *

 **21**

Hidup akan terus berjalan walaupun Yu menjadi gila ataupun jika dia mati. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang dirugikan, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Hal sederhana macam itu lah yang memacu Yu untuk bisa _sembuh_ , selain dukungan tiada henti dari kawan-kawannya. Terutama gadis berambut hitam itu, yang selalu hadir di setiap sesi terapinya. Menyemangatinya lewat binaran matanya dan lengkung senyumnya.

Yu merasa seperti manusia paling diberkati oleh Tuhan.

Dia diberikan kesempatan kedua. Dan dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

* * *

 **22**

Kiyoko Shimizu. Rembulan di gelap malamnya. Mentari di tengah siangnya. Yu tidak bertemu dengannya sejak hari kelulusan. Tepatnya setelah sesi terakhir konselingnya dengan psikolog. Tahu-tahu Yu mendapatkan kabar dari Shoyo kalau gadis itu akan menempuh kuliahnya di luar negeri.

* * *

 **23**

Telepon datang padanya satu minggu setelahnya. Permohonan maaf karena pamit yang tidak mampu dengan benar diujarkan, bersamaan dengan ucapan selamat atas kelulusan Yu.

* * *

 **24**

Psikosomatik.

Yu bersumpah dia melihat bibir ranum itu mengujar tanpa suara. Sebelah tangannya yang ada di atas meja digenggam setelahnya, bersamaan dengan usapan lembut di permukaan tangannya. Terasa hangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Ah. Wanita ini tahu_.

"Tidak apa-apa Kiyoko- _san_." Dia tersenyum, menjauhkan tangan lainnya yang semula bertengger di bahu. "Eh, yakin _deh_ , aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ini hanya terjadi kalau hujan badai saja. Dulu, _pen_ yang tertanam di sini suka tersengat waktu ada petir." Lelaki itu menambahkan tatkala mendapati ekspresi khawatir Kiyoko.

Satu alis Kiyoko naik, pertanda dia sedikit meragukan ucapan Yu.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, hehe. Tenang saja." Yu mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Gestur yang seakan mengatakan kalau itu bukan masalah besar.

"Baiklah." Senyum kecil yang dulu sering ditunjukan Kiyoko kala mengawasi latihan terpahat kembali di wajahnya yang feminim.

Yang akhirnya membuat Yu tidak tahan lagi.

"Eh, Kiyoko- _san_."

"Hng?"

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

Dia pun keceplosan.

* * *

 **25**

Senyum yang terkulum di sudut bibir Kiyoko berubah instan menjadi tawa terpingkal. Membuat Yu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tentu saja aku rindu, Noya- _san_."

Dan telapak halus berukuran lebih kecil yang berusaha melingkupi tangan besar penuh kapalan miliknya menggenggam semakin erat. Seakan memastikan bahwa apa yang dirasakannya adalah benar. Rindu itu benar.

Dan Yu memutuskan kalau dia lumayan suka dengan reaksinya.

* * *

 **26**

Kiyoko Shimizu.

Banyak rasa yang ditawarkan oleh pemilik nama itu _dulu_.

Rasa cinta pertama. Aha. Tentu saja.

Namun masih ada rasa-rasa lain yang Yu rasakan hanya dengan keberadaannya. Menggelitik kalbunya. Rasa lain yang berlomba-lomba, tidak ingin merasa dinomor duakan, tigakan, empatkan...

...dan seterusnya.

Kembali merongrong Yu di masa kini.

Membuatnya kepayang.

* * *

 **27**

Yu selalu punya kenangan buruk kala hujan.

Pochi, anjing kesayangannya, meregang nyawa ketika hujan dan angin besar menghantam kotanya bertahun lalu ketika umur Yu tidak lebih dari empat. Neneknya meninggal ketika hujan dan banjir menerjang Karasuno yang mengakibatkan lambatnya ambulance datang merespon panggilan darurat. Saat itu hanya Yu yang ada di rumah. Dia masih berusia sepuluh tahun saat menyaksikan bagaimana neneknya meregang nyawa karena pertolongan yang datang terlambat.

Dan yang terakhir adalah kecelakaan pahit yang merenggut impiannya beberapa tahun silam.

Maka dari itu Yu punya sedikit alasan untuk tidak menyukai hujan.

Tapi sekarang beda.

Yu merasa, sekarang, ketika hujan badai macam ini kembali datang, dia punya satu hal manis yang bisa dia ingat; bertemu dengan Kiyoko, senyumnya yang terkembang manis sekali, tawanya yang renyah, genggaman hangat yang melingkupi tangannya, dan juga perhatiannya.

Aduh.

Lagi-lagi Yu dibuat mabuk kepayang.

* * *

 **28**

 _Nah._

Yu rasa, teman-tamannya yang lain tidak akan keberatan menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Varsha – selesai.**

* * *

Varsha dalam bahasa Hindu berarti hujan

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Buset saya bikin apa ini. Huhu. Maafkan saya atas keabalannya. Yu terlalu unju saya gak tahan _forgive meeeh_ (;;w;;)

Btw, ini fanfiksi pertama saya di _fandom_ ini! Halo masyarakat, salam kenal! :D

Huah. Sudah lama gak nulis, semoga gak nyampah di sini yah.

Sawry untuk kekurangannya dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

 **Agustus. 2015  
** cupcupmuah!  
 **|missclouds|**


End file.
